Made Of
by Dead Kiwi
Summary: ‘Let me show you what I’m made of… In this life.’ Amongst the pain and confusion of hormonal angst, is Hiro finally ready to show Kisa what he’s made of? Or will she beat him to it? HiroxKisa, slight HaruxRin


**Made Of**

By Hexes

- - -

The crinkling of finely refined paper could be heard from a few rooms over, the crisp texture becoming a sound as well as a feeling as it was squashed into a ball. He let himself wander, not really sure why he was here—well, _that_ was a lie. He did have a motive. And he assumed his motive--sweet and pleasant as she was--wascurrently making all that noise. He continued to walk down the hallway of her small home, listening to the air for a hitch, any sound that could possibly be emulating from her. His wish was granted with a frustrated sigh, one of desperation and stubborn mockery.

As Hiro came upon the door to her 'play room'—a room they used to spend hours in together, innocently building the ties that would bind—he turned his head around the doorway, in imitation of a covert spy. He saw her sitting there on the floor, surrounded by the chaos of hundreds of small crumpled balls—the white glow of the paper almost made him think of snow. It had a shiny tint, and seemed different from normal paper. He pinned it seconds later as the paper one would use for origami. Hiro briefly wondered why she was sitting here, at three in the afternoon, still in her uniform. She hadn't walked home with him, and that had pinched and pulled at his slowly diminishing nerves.

They'd been _distant_ lately.

The thought and realization almost sent chills down his spine, signaling fear and heartache; he tried his best to suppress it. She must have a good reason, she always did. She may not have been the most logical of people—the complete and total opposite of him—but she thought with her heart. Kisa had good reason for leaving school without Hiro, denying requests, and simply 'ignoring' him. Whatever it was, he didn't care, as long as he could rectify the situation. And the first step involved inquiring—of course he had to ask like he didn't care.

"Kisa," he finally spoke, moving from the doorway and, coming into full view. His hand gripped the doorframe, ready to splinter wood. He'd been on the edge, and he needed an explanation so she could help him step off. "What are you doing?" His nonchalant tone filled the air, mimicking that of the torn, brittle paper.

"Hiro!" Kisa whispered his name with recognition, and the sudden awareness of his presence sparked a small hint of fear which he caught in the glint of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She spoke again, standing up on shaky legs. He watched her wipe her school uniform off absentmindedly in a distracting, innocently luring gesture. It seemed he could hear everything now, like the air magically magnified every sound. _Damn_. As her hands brushed down, her small fingernails—painted with sparkles of pink—seemed to scrape the cotton of her skirt.

She had no idea of to the depths in which she tormented him.

He shook his head with a jolt, trying not to seem uniquely odd in the process. He needed to clear his mind. She had plagued him too much. It seemed these days that her very presence was enough to drive him mad. Hatsuharu had noticed it too—and he'd spent hardly any time with them together. Hiro had been fierce during martial arts practice the other day, violently lashing out at his sparring partner. Haru had pinned him down with vigor, demanding an explanation for the outburst of violence.

- - -

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Haru ground out in a vivid, syllable by syllable sentence, stressing his question to the brink. He continued to pin his younger cousin down, waiting for an answer. As Hiro struggled for release, he quickly swept Haru's leg out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor beside him. Hiro made a dash, trying to escape—be anywhere but here—but was cut short when a hand from the floor grabbed his leg, making him fall face first into the foam-core floor. _

"_Fuck you," Hiro spat out, not waiting for another word. "Just leave me the hell alone, and let me go!" The stubborn nature of the ex-sheep ran strong; as he kicked and ground out more harsh words from his mouth. _

"_I asked you a question," Haru fought him, beginning to gain the upper hand. He finally managed to get Hiro back down as Haru held him in a killing position. And by the look in his eyes, that's exactly what Haru thought Hiro wanted to do now. "Answer," he seethed, fighting off the aggression which begged him to turn black. _

"_Nothing," Hiro chocked, throwing punches, but to no avail. He looked up at his older cousin in a state of rage—Hiro couldn't control himself. Kisa was making him insane. He didn't know _what _was going on—but what he did know, was that something _was_. He couldn't do this again. **Was she being teased again? Is someone bullying her? Why won't she tell me?**_

"_Alright then, you little punk. Fine!" Haru got up, pushing him back down to the ground once more. Haru seemed to have simmered down some, regaining his calm and composure. He'd been working at that…_

"_Fine, what?" Hiro spat back, not satisfied with whatever that had meant. "What does that mean, huh?" The younger boy came up to press Haru, trying to intimidate him. Of course Hiro had grown and was now tall, his fifteen years had made him such, but he was still no match for Haru—yet._

"_I'm putting you on a suspension, a little vacation. Now leave, I don't want to deal with your crap if you're 'gonna be an ass." Haru delivered his sentence in a now a seated position, after placing himself against the wall. He ignored Hiro's reaction, reaching over to turn on the radio—when a foot smashing down blocked his efforts. _

"_What?" Hiro burst out, slamming his bare foot down on Haru's hand, pinning it to the floor. Hiro had expected his older cousin to lash out, angered by the harsh move, but he just continued to sit there, deciding to look up at him with an eerie glance. _

"_Is it that bad?" Haru quietly asked, in his caring tone his only reserved for the ones he loved. "Tell me what's wrong, Hiro. Why are you acting like this?" Haru moved his hand, eager to get it out from under the callused flesh. He smiled downward as he felt Hiro's tension decrease; the aura's in the air returning to balance. _

"_I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Hiro replied, in a frustrated huff. He pulled his arms around his chest, seeking comfort in the 'manly' pose. "It's none of your business anyway," he finished, giving up in defeat. He gave another frustrated noise, this time more of a growl, as he dropped himself down on the floor. He slid his body to the wall as well, coming to sit next to Haru. He let himself slouch, suddenly feeling the cool air mix with the heat radiating from his tense disposition. _

"_It is my business," Haru spoke again, after a couple minutes of silence had calmed the younger boy down. Hiro was just like him; Haru knew that sometimes things just took over—like instinct—and it was impossible to control them. You just had to let them live themselves out. And Haru respected that. He'd been there, and was still climbing out of his random spurts of violence, trying to free himself of his black side. It'd be a long time coming, but it was getting better, day by day. _

"_If you going to come in here, ready to take me down—just to fuel your own problems, adding to your fucked up fire—then I'm going to make it so." His white hair blew a little as the wind from an open window came in with a gust. Haru seemed to let it wash over him, as if it were a little gift. "I can help, you know," he stated plainly, hoping it wouldn't threaten the boy. Without a second thought, without even running the question first through his mind, he accidentally continued on… "Is it Kisa?" _

_Hiro turned his head slightly, not a sound leaving his burnt-out body. He made sure Haru was watching him before he sent him a cold, hard stare, as if to say, 'stay the fuck out. You're not allowed to get into my head.' Of course Hiro knew that his older cousin couldn't literally read his mind, but sometimes he swore Hatsuharu could. He seemed to be able to read everybody. Hiro supposed it was because he was a people watcher. He liked to observe, and not join in—he was often found hanging over the side walls of the school, silently spying on the students down below. As Hiro conjured up this memory he compared it to another being—**Rin **did that too. _

"_I don't bother you about Rin," Hiro spat out, suddenly, catching his older, unwanted companion off guard. _

_Haru gave a chuckle, slightly surprising Hiro. It was almost scary. "So what exactly are you alluding to with that statement?" The boy born in spring started to laugh again, a look of sarcasm and acknowledgment coming to his eyes. "Rin's my girlfriend, so does that mean that you and Kisa—"_

"_No!" Hiro went to shove his older counterpart, pushing him towards the open window. "Why don't you and your big mouth just shut up? Go stuff it with something, would 'ya!"_

"_First of all," Haru started, oddly taking on a Shigure-like attitude, "That's not very nice. You shouldn't be suggesting I shove things in my mouth. It could be dangerous." He stopped here, catching a glimpse at the waves of anger seeping out from the form next to him. "Second," he stopped again, emphasizing his numerical introduction, "You made the comparison, not me." Haru seemed smug, as if he'd wait forever for the reaction he perceived to come—and he knew it would be priceless. Of course he didn't have to wait long. _

_Hiro instantly jumped to his feet, coming to stand above Haru like a towering sky- scraper. He didn't even speak, just stood gawking—his mouth wide open, as if plotting his empty threats._

"_What are you gonna do?" Haru asked in a lazy voice, picking out the dirt from his nails. "Beat me up?" He suddenly began to laugh like before, except harder, filling himself with a sense of 'been there, done that.' Haru had done this before—with Rin—and now it was a hellova 'lotta fun to watch Hiro take his turn. _

_Hiro remained above him, eyebrows raised; ready to attack. "I will!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the thin walls. "I'll kick your ass so far—"_

"_That I may even move 3 inches? That'd be a sweet victory." Haru moved to continue his taunt, finding it to be the highlight of his week, before he looked up to see the expression plastered on Hiro's face. This was obviously killing him… **Alright**, his inner monologue kicked in, **enough is enough**._

"_Listen," Haru started, back to his clam, relaxed state. "Simmer down and sit back on the floor. I have something to say to you." _

_Hiro still reeked of anger, and the sweat seemed to fall down his face in fake, anime droplets. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand, pulling him downwards. Haru had thrown him down to the floor as gently as he saw fit. "Sit down. Shut up. Listen. This is important."_

_Hiro glanced to the side, wondering what his best course of action was—he contemplated shoving a near by bamboo rod up Haru's…_

"_Are you listening? What did I just say to you, punk?" Haru hit him on the head affectionately before whispering something to himself. "You have the attention span of a gold fish." He spoke with complete seriousness, folding his arm across his chest, before he resumed picking his nails._

"_What was that?" Hiro asked in a threatening tone, taking on a battle face. "Who the hell do you think you are—"_

"_Why don't you just kiss her already?"_

_Hiro stopped mid-sentence, gawking with physical pain at the words his older cousin had just spoken. He stood up once more, avoiding Haru's attempts to bring him down. "What?"_

- - -

"What are you doing, Kisa?" Hiro asked her, taking a step into the room in which she had been sitting, performing some obscure task he was not yet aware of. It was funny how things hadn't changed, and it was comforting to him, in an odd sort of way. The play room was still painted in an alarming shade of yellow--one they'd thought had been a _good _choice at the time--and the ceiling still held clouds that were sponge- painted on in the summer.

"Hiro?" Kisa walked over to him with a somewhat lost look on her face, as if she were trying to hide something. He instantly caught it, throwing her a questioning glance. "Do you want some tea?" She asked, hoping to distract him. Watching for an answer she moved closer, attempting to rush him out of the room, all the while trying to remain inconspicuous.

"What are you hiding?" He asked her straight out, not trying to beat around the bush. Throwing up a casual hand to the door, he innocently locked her in, keeping her from what she wanted most. "What's going on in here?"

His mind started to flood, his head filling with thoughts, worries, and pains. She used to have a habit of keeping things from him, back when they were kids. But they were older now, closer. He expected more from her. He wanted more from her. _Please Kisa, don't keep yourself from me. _Hiro gave a grunt of amused frustration, if such a noise were possible, before side-stepping her, and entering the room himself. No invitation was necessary.

His eyes instantly started to blur from the sight that came upon him, almost making his eyes burn at the sudden change. There was color _everywhere_, and not a section of the room seemed to be without it. Everywhere spot that he could see was covered with them; hundreds of small paper cranes. Some were blue, some white--many held intricate patterns--and yellow, and red... He was simply amazed. "This is what you're doing?" He asked suddenly, in a state of disbelief.

Turning back to her, he caught the 'deer in the headlights' _look _that held her in her place. She was tightly clenching her fists into the sides of her shirt, willing her feet to go further into the ground.

- - -

_Kisa leaned her body to look over past the corner she stood behind, placing her delicate, clean hands across the hard brick of Hatsuharu's house. It was rough beneath her fingers as she tried to grip harder, if possible, to help balance what she was witnessing. Every now and then she'd catch herself, almost giving up her position, by giving a small cough or squeak. She watched closely as Haru drew a coarse hand up the left side of Rin's body, leaving it to linger on her shoulder—as if it belonged there, with a purpose. He'd been leaning in closely, and he obstructed Kisa's view by turning their position slightly to the right. _

_She quickly recovered her sigh of disappointment as she saw a rather long and lanky arm come around to his back, moving across its broad surface. Rin's hand came up to the back of his head slowly, her eyes completely focused on him; Kisa had never seen this side of Nee-chan before. Her fingers started to play with the earrings he wore, teasing him until Haru gave a frustrated chuckle, as oddly sounding as it was. He gripped her tightly now, drawing her closer with an intake of breath. He crushed his lips onto hers without a second thought, and she responded, seemingly pleased. _

_At this moment in time, Kisa coughed more then she ever had, ducking behind the wall as the noise was emitted into the air. **Oh no**,**' she** thought, leaning against the wall in panic, as if it were keeping her to the earth. She heard the movement of footsteps, crunching in the fresh snow that had fallen only hours before. "Hey," she heard him call, "is someone there?" Haru said it in an almost teasing tone, as if he were amused at the thought of being spied on, rather then annoyed. _

_The body she loathed to see came closer, and she saw the first sight of black cotton step into her view--downcast at the white ground. "Kisa?" He questioned, a little surprised. He'd probably been expecting Shigure or Ayame to do this, but her? Spy on two lovers? "Kisa," he spoke again, "What are you doing here?" _

_She slowly brought her head up, but not enough to look at him; she stopped in the middle, choosing to look off into the distance instead. "N-nothing," she explained, thinking on her feet. "I just felt like coming to see you. I thought maybe Hiro was with you. I haven't seen him since he went to the dojo this morning." Kisa suddenly felt a feeling of relief, as if all the weight of impending doom had left her body. She looked up at him with a smile, convincing herself that that was her reason to be here. _

"_Oh," he replied, bringing a hand up to scratch his head in wonder. Well, apparently he didn't buy the excuse as much as she did. "Are you sure there isn't something you want, my little tiger?" He asked again, a voice of patience laced within. _

"_No," she said quietly, looking past him to Rin. Kisa had forgotten about her up until now, but there she stood, starring at them in concentration. "Hello Nee-san!" Kisa waved with enthusiasm, sorry to have forgotten the girl who stood still in between the tree's surrounding the home... Rin just gave a little awkwardly slow wave back, surprised by the girl's emotion. But then, she always was… Rin started to walk closer, but stopped, apparently not too keen on conversation. She stood there gawkily, trying to amuse herself with something else. _

"_Sorry, Kisa. I haven't seen him." Haru then went to lean against the wall like her, except he ranked a good foot above her head. She'd grown higher and more beautiful, but she was still no where near was what considered 'tall'. She figured Hiro would one day be that size--one day soon probably--and then she'd have to look up at him, too. "I kind of suspended him," she heard Haru finish, as he interrupted her from her side-thoughts._

"_You suspended him?" She questioned, confused by his words. "You mean Hiro can't fight? He can't go to the dojo?" Kisa eyes lit up, a warning sign going off in her head, as the flashing lights that accompanied that sign went into overdrive. "Onii-chan, I don't know if that's such a good idea."_

_Haru started to smirk with a hint of irony. "Well I think it is," he said, coming around to stand in front of her. He leaned down a bit, so he could look her in the eyes. "Hiro needs some time to think, Kisa." Haru continued starring, his eyes boring into her with affection, as if he were trying to tell her something important. "Maybe you should talk to him about it," he said finally. "It might help."_

_Kisa gave a thoughtful look to her older cousin, interested in this new piece of information she'd just been given. "Okay," she said in her peaceful voice, "I will when I see him." Kisa leaned into to give him a sudden, quick hug, and he returned it lovingly—like a protective older brother. "Goodbye, Onii-chan. And Onee-chan!" She added, as she started to walk away, almost forgetting her more silent relative. _

_Haru watched her, remaining silent until she was out of sight. He turned the corner returning to see a slightly amused Rin. Her brow was up, and her face rather crooked, as if she were trying to fight off a smile. "Was she… Spying on us?" She asked with a confused--slightly laughable--expression. Her eyes seemed to bulge out a little, as if stuck between comedy and shock._

"_I think so," Haru replied, still gazing off to where the girl had taken her leave. "She lied though, I know that." He stated plainly, hands stuffed into his pockets. "And I highly doubt she was looking for Hiro. From what I've heard, she's actually been avoiding him." _

"_Eh?" Rin questioned with an amused voice, the situation obviously entertaining to her. "Why would she should do that? The two of them are inseparable; it's almost disgusting." Rin ran a hand through her hair, following Haru's eyes into the distance. Haru hadn't told Rin about his little conversation with Hiro the other day, as he had become too distracted upon first glimpse of her. He sighed, and then chuckled, as if he couldn't make up his mind. "The whole thing's kind of amusing," he said, grabbing her hand. _

"_Oh?" She responded curiously, squeezing his hand with the same force as he had exerted. She leaned into him closely as they walked into his house in silence. Upon reaching the steps he stopped and Rin felt his strong arms pull her around to face him. They stood on the stoop starring at one another. _

"_Rin," he started, taking a hand up to brush her cheek. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?" _

"_Yes," she answered hesitantly, drawing in a hard breath. "What does that have to do with Hiro and Kisa?" _

_He smirked, moving his hand up to the side of her head, brushing his fingers through her silky black locks. _

_Haru cocked his head to the side, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, before nuzzling into her shoulder, peaceful and content. "Haru," he heard his bell sigh; his name murmured by her pale lips. _

"_Yes, Rin?" He returned absentmindedly, lost. _

"_You didn't answer my question," she pointed out, trying to keep her cool as they stood like this out in public. "Haru" she whispered, "Let's at least go in the house." Rin grabbed his hand, opening the door to his home with perfect courage. She was here all the time now. _

"_It's kind of funny actually," he spoke, following her in. "I'll tell you about it later." He closed the door behind them, locking it with a deadbolt. "Just so no one else decides to spy on us," he said. He walked over to the couch with a smile, flopping down next to Rin--her limbs beginning to sprawl out over him. _

- - -

Hiro sat silently in the living room, listening to the sounds of the hustle and bustle coming from in the kitchen. Kisa was starting to make the tea that she'd been so eager to start. He thought he heard her drop something, but was too engrossed in thought to snicker at her clumsiness--something he normally would have done. Hiro literarily felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone, or maybe some secret hidden camera show, because none of it made sense. _At all…_

_She's ditching me for origami!_ His mind jumped as he became more aggravated. _What. The. Hell_. His hands started to grip his jeans, almost pounding down onto his knees with tight fists. He stopped himself when he heard small footsteps coming closer; Kisa's weight was not a very big burden on the floor.

"Here Hiro," she said with a smile, handing him a cup. It was beautifully painted with intricate patterns; small lilies and dragonflies gracing the porcelain white surface. "It's hot, so be careful. I don't want you to get burnt." Kisa began to lean down to fill his cup, her hair falling onto her face as she did so. It was longer now, and still that brilliant color of gold which he had yet to tell her he loved. Without thinking first, he moved his hand over to brush it behind her ear, clearing a view of her angled face.

Kisa stopped mid-pour as she felt him draw a hand across her cheek. She'd been shocked enough by what he'd done with her hair, as Hiro usually didn't display such signs of affection. He caught her body language and look, and quickly took his hand back, smashing it into his side. "I was just trying to get it out of your face," he replied, hasty and distraught. "I didn't want you to—"

"Eep!" She yelled, jumping up as she felt the burn of the scalding hot tea fall upon her hand and arm. It stained her skin a brown color as she went to wipe it across something, _anything_, to soothe it.

"…Spill," he said--surprised--as he finished his sentence. Hiro regained his mind just in time to see her race to the kitchen. He then heard the sound of running water start, and a frustrated sigh could be heard through the walls. He darted around the corner and into the room she fled to, guilt filling him. '_Shit_,' he thought, catching the sight of her. She was hunched over in front of the sink, leaning down into the counter, her injured hand thrown into the oncoming suds. "Kisa…" he began slowly.

She looked over at him quickly, just then remembering he was here. "It's okay, don't worry," she told him. She gave him a smile mixed with pain. "It's just a little burn. I'll be fine." Kisa moved the handle of the faucet further, trying to get the coldest water possible.

"No," he said, coming over to stand behind her, his body slightly touching hers as he leaned over her. He reached for the handle, turning it in the other direction. "Hot water's better. Trust me." He stood there for a moment longer as they remained silent, listening to the lukewarm water rippling in the sink.

"It does," she said, as more of a statement then a question, "Thank you." Kisa managed to look backwards, bringing her eyes to meet his as he slowly let his hands come upon her shoulders. He held them lightly, as if it were only the wind brushing past them, and not an overprotective SOB like him, gracing her appendages. "Hiro? Are you alright? I'm sorry--"

"Yeah," he replied in a nonchalant tone. "Don't apologize to me. It's my fault you're burnt. I shouldn't have…" He picked up his arms suddenly, running a hand through his rough hair. "Sorry," he said once more, choosing to just mumble like an idiot. He moved backwards slowly, parting himself from her.

Kisa gave a small cringe—not caused in the least bit by the new burn that marred her flesh—but rather because Hiro had moved away from her in the oddest sense. Kisa felt as if she had leprosy. _See, even when I want to be around him, he doesn't want to be around me._ "Hiro," she spoke will a defeated voice, small and pitiful, "I think maybe you should go." She looked back towards the sink, surprised, no, shocked, at her sudden initiative. _Did I just..._

"You…want me to leave?" Hiro asked her slowly, the request sinking into him like a lead weight in water. He looked down at her back in mild shock, laced with a small horror—he couldn't quite pin point the source—but it drove into him like a knife. "Why?" He asked, coming to a new plain of anger. Hiro tried to keep himself sane, and somewhat reasonable, but his brain didn't seem to be expecting demands. "Why do you want me to leave, Kisa?"

Kisa turned around, letting her hand slip away from the lukewarm water that pacified her injury. It continued to run strong, as she stood her ground in front of him. Her eyes became glazed; a tiny hint of dread was present behind them. "I'm just…tired." Kisa settled on the word. It wasn't a lie. She _was _tired. She was tired of her heart shattering into pieces at least five times a day, every time she saw him, but couldn't touch him. She was tired of sitting so close to him, only to have him get up before she could muster up enough courage to lean into his shoulder. She was tired of hoping for something that wouldn't come true.

In her mind Kisa decided this was worse. This was far more unbearable then being teased or picked on. At least then she knew how her classmates felt about her. She wasn't left stumbling in the dark, wondering to the point of pure exhaustion. "I'm just tired Hiro. _I'm sorry_."

Hiro's eyes seemed to fall back into his head as he watched her before him. She spoke to him in an exasperated state, as if someone were slowly draining the life out of her, slowly leaving her to die on the floor. And that's where he saw her drop to, as she finished speaking. She just let herself fall to the floor, sitting back against the cabinets that were built beneath the counter. She drew her arms around her knees, ignoring the now dull ache of her wound. She didn't dare let her head rise.

Hiro could tell there was some cryptic meaning behind her words, he could tell by the creeping emotion that swept up to envelop her. He was _scared_. Hesitantly, Hiro brought out his hand, moving towards the general location of her crouched form. "Kisa?" He spoke her name in a questioning tone, as if unsure of her state of being. He gently brought the unsteady hand down to her shoulder, gripping her in a soft, comforting way. "Kisa? What's going on?"

Her body shook with small vibrations as she felt the hot tears start to run down her pale, porcelain cheek. She fluttered her eyelids in discomfort, not willing herself to not look up at him. Hiro shouldn't have to see her like this. _I'm only making him upset…_

"Kisa?" He said her name again, shaking her shoulder gently, and placing pressure on it. He almost spoke in a demanding voice, as if his cause for concern was starting to frustrate him—and a man with a large temper did not like to be made to wait. "Talk to me. Now."

Kisa opened her eyes fiercely, allowing the cool air to bring her to a state of reality. "It's not you," she replied, hoping that her fib wouldn't be found. He had a habit of catching her lies. She prayed he was too caught up to break through and see right through her little, transparent self.

"Then it's someone at school?" He prodded, anger seeping into his veins. "If someone's bothering you again, I swear that I'll--"

"No. No one's teasing me Hiro. Everyone at school is perfectly nice to me. You know that." She got an ounce of courage, building up her strength within her. She lifted her head quickly before she lost. Wiping the fallen tears over the clenched flesh of her fists, she went to stand, lifting herself off the tiled floor.

"Then what is it?" Hiro brought a hand to her once more, rubbing the skin between her neck and shirt. It was an almost robot-like gesture, and it took him moments to realize he was doing it. Kisa though, remained as affected as ever, choosing to glance towards the other direction. "I really think you should go. I don't feel so well."

His eyes turned in concern, moving around the room in a search. "Oh? You're sick?" He seemed almost relived, as if the answer to all his problems had been found, handed down to him on a silver platter. "That makes sense. It's okay," he said, reaching a hand out towards the phone. "I'll call Hatori. You'll be better soon..."

"No, Hiro," she whispered, grabbing his hand before he picked the phone of the receiver. "This is not something that Hatori-nii can fix."

Hiro suddenly looked ill, his face gone pale; he could have sworn his pulse came to a halt. "It's not…" he stopped mid-sentence, gulping. "It's not _that_, is it?"

"_That_?" Kisa questioned, a bemused look gracing her features. _What does he think? Does he know that…Is that why he…?_ Her mind started to spin with agony. _He knows. I'm a love- sick little tiger, and he--_

"That thing… That thing that happens to a girl every…" He stopped again, regaining an ounce of his composure. "Because that's okay, I just…ahh…" Now his skin seemed to turn green, the same color as washed up kelp.

Kisa's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head. She could have sworn that they were now rolling around in globs at her feet. "What?" If possible, Kisa resembled a ripe, ready to pluck, cherry. And she wished someone would have plucked her at this very moment. _Right off this earth…_ "N-o-o!" She yelled half babbled. "It's not that." Her arms came out to wave in front of her, as if she were falling for her life, falling off a ten story building.

"Oh," Hiro groaned, grinding his hands into his pockets. _I'm the biggest idiot!_ "Then what?" He resumed--in a much nicer tone--trying to wiggle his way out of the embarrassing accusation. He didn't want to branch out any further into that particular topic.

Kisa's head sunk, her hands moving to grip the hem of her beige colored T-shirt. "I can't talk to you about it, Hiro. I'm sorry." She felt like she'd just betrayed her best friend, letting him down to a new low.

Unfortunately Kisa didn't realize her best friend, and secret admirer, wouldn't back down. Not without a fight. And if that's what Hiro thought it would take… Well, he'd do it.

"You're ridiculous!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls of her small kitchen. "You ignore me, make up lame excuses, _lie_"—he put a harsh emphasis on the last word, making it sink down into her thin bones—"and you can't even tell me the Goddamn reason?" He struck his hand out suddenly, hitting her titled wall in its wake. He didn't even flinch. "What the fuck, Kisa!" His rage didn't disperse as he waited for her to move, speak, do _something_…

"I love you."

_End Part One_

- - -

A/N: So there are multiple parts to this (I hope)… The first was wrote on a whim, during school when I was supposed to be doing school-like things, about 5 months ago. I waited this long to post it because… I was unsure of it. I really played around with 'future characterization.' (Which is odd.)

I feel like I did well with everyone except for Haru. --dies-- There's probably a reason for that around here somewhere. But, the next part will have more of everyone: Hiro, Kisa, Rin, and Haru, and it will focus on a lot of the unanswered questions. Like why the fuck is Kisa doing so much Origami? (Although, it's not that hard to figure out.) And the big cliffhanger at the end which I am evil for dishing out.


End file.
